csofandomcom-20200223-history
Glock 18
Glock 18 or 9×19mm Sidearm is a Terrorist spawn pistol in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview Glock 18 is the spawn pistol to the Terrorist team. It is fed with 20 rounds of 9mm caliber and takes 2.2 seconds to reload. Overall, it has low firepower but it has no recoil even fired continuously and can be fired in three burst. Advantages *High magazine size *No recoil *Does not affect player speed *High rate of fire *Short reload time *High stun power *Cheap for a pistol Disadvantages *Low damage *Low accuracy *Low rate of fire in three round burst mode *Low knockback against zombies Tactics Original *Due to its low recoil, firing continuously will only affect a small change to its performance. However, when fired more than five bullets in a row, it is no longer accurate. Take cover for fire break. *Use semi-automatic mode in medium to long range battles while for close range, use three-burst fire mode to kill an enemy quickly. *Although it has high magazine size (20), it is recommended for conserving its bullet because it needs minimum two hits to kill a full health enemy. *Its high rate of fire can be used as an advantage to kill an enemy with an instant. *Five shots on gut will kill an enemy. Zombie Mods *Use Glock to run away from the zombies when the primary weapon has run dry, as it has high stun power and high magazine size but do not use to hunt and kill the zombies. *Fire in 3-round burst and run as quick as possible. *This is highly recommended for escaping from zombie chase. *Not recommended in Zombie Scenario. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : The Glock 17 and Glock 18 is used by SAS. * : The Glock 17 is used by GSG-9. * : Glock 17 is used by GIGN. * : Glock 17 is used by the MVD Spetsnaz. * : The Glock 17 is used by the Seals. * : The Glock 18 is seen used by 707th Special Mission Battalion in game posters. *Gerrard: As his personal sidearm. Terrorists: *Phoenix Connexion *Guerrilla Warfare *David Black *Erica: Seen wielding in Manhwa. Comparison to USP Positive *Lower recoil (-30%) *Higher magazine size (+8) *Can use three-round burst *More accurate (+5%) *Cheaper (-$100) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 second) Neutral *Same knockback power *Same stun power *Same weight (0% speed reduction) Negative *Lower damage (-8) *Cannot attach a silencer Gallery File:V_glock_cso.png|View model File:W_glock.png|World model File:Glock_shopmodel.png|Shop model Militia g18.jpg|A Midwest Militia with a Glock in his holster File:Hud_glock.png|HUD icon de_dust2_20120905_1545390.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Variants Glock Red Edition Glock Red Edition can be obtained from certain internet cafe events only. It has higher damage (+1) compared to the original one. Glockred.jpg|View model Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan poster CSO Indo Promotional Posters.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia|link=http://cso.megaxus.com/v1/news/2012/09/04/cso-warnet-bonus c1_2_2.jpg|China poster ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0203050.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Snapshot_20130815_1926170.jpg|Ditto, in barracks Battle Glock 18C Bandaged version of Glock 18 obtainable from Letter Find event. Its secondary fire will activate full-auto fire mode instead of burst fire. This variant is more accurate and has higher rate of fire. However, it has lower firepower and higher recoil. File:Glockb_poster_kr.png|HQ close-up File:Zs_decoy_20130723_2048150.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *This firearm is typically used with an extended 33-round magazine, but with other available capacities of 10, 17 or 19 rounds. In-game, however, it has 20 rounds. *In real life, the Beretta 93R or Heckler & Koch VP70 would be more suitable alternatives in place of this weapon. *There are rumors said that the weapon is an Glock 17C instead of Glock 18 because the Glock 17C can be fired in three-round burst. *The model lacks the Glock 18's selective fire button, although it did appear in 707 Special and Gerrard's selection icon. *Real-life Glock 18 is a machine pistol, which means it can be fire in fully-automatic and semi-automatic only. *The Red Glock is a Glock 17 instead of a Glock 18. Note: the textures. *This weapon created in late 1970's. External links *Glock pistol at Wikipedia *Beretta 93R at Wikipedia id: Glock 18 Category:Pistol Category:Austrian weapons Category:9mm user Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Light weapon Category:Standard weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Spawn weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Weapons with variants Category:Free weapon Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities